


desperate nervous twitch of a man

by Sashataakheru



Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [6]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bisexuality, Clothes Kink, Confessions, Cuddling, D/s, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, F/M, Femdom, Financial Domination, Gags, Humiliation, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Obedience, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Pet Play, Pictures, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Religious Themes, Restraints, Scarfs, Sexting, Shame, Shower Sex, Slapping, Submission, Subspace, Threesome, Touch, Verbal Humiliation, fantasies, petting, tied up, washing, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: It had already been an incredibly intense night for Alex, but there was one last thing he still needed to do when he got home.Set after so servile it's vile parts one and two.





	desperate nervous twitch of a man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likecharity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [so servile it's vile (part 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373401) by [likecharity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity). 
  * Inspired by [so servile it's vile (part 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530784) by [likecharity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity). 



> I just couldn't let so servile it's vile end on that note without writing Alex confessing it all to his wife later on, so, likecharity very kindly gave me permission to write it and so I have and yes. :D? ty for being my encouraging muse and helping me get this thing done right. <3

Alex is still reeling as he gently knocks on their bedroom door, just to let Her know he has arrived back at last. He's later than he'd have wanted, but it had been absolutely worth it. Greg had finally - finally! - confronted him about how much he really gets off on during the show, and had Dommed him so well, Alex still refused to believe he'd never done it before. Alex had been left hard and needy, with only Greg's huge jumper to hide his arousal with, as he'd driven home, doing everything he could to stay focused.  
  
And now he's home at last, and She is waiting for him, sitting in Her chair by the window as She usually does when he needs to confess. He doesn't dare enter until he hears Her call him in, softly, so as not to wake anyone. Quietly, he slips inside, and closes the door without a sound. He turns to face Her and falls to his knees immediately, bowing before Her.  
  
"Well, you wanted me to wait up, I hope this is going to be worth it. Whose jumper are you wearing? That's far too big for you," She says.  
  
"It's Greg's, Mistress, I-I needed to borrow it. I - I made a mess on mine," Alex says, staring at the floor.  
  
"You dirty boy. Do you have something you need to tell me, then?"  
  
Alex loves the way She speaks to him; Her voice is so full of warmth and teasing. She's right. He _is_ a dirty boy. Even just remembering, having to confess everything to Her, oh, God, he's getting hard again, and She won't like that.  
  
"Yes, Mistress, I have to make a confession," Alex says.  
  
"Well, you know what you have to do, don't you?" She says.  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Alex says.  
  
Alex gets to his feet and undresses, stripping down to nothing. He leaves Greg's jumper on the bed, empties his pockets, and put his clothes away. The only thing he's allowed to wear now is Greg's jumper, and he might have held it a moment, just gently stroking the fabric, before he puts it on again. It feels even more incredible now that it's directly against his skin, and his dick wastes no time getting hard again.  
  
When he's ready, he takes his phone, wallet, and all his loose change and kneels before Her. "I return these to You because I cannot to be trusted, Mistress," Alex says as he hands them to Her.  
  
"No, you can't, can you? Maybe one day you'll learn to listen to me so I won't have to do this anymore," She says.  
  
She takes them, and Alex watches intently as She takes out a small key and unlocks a box sitting on the table beside Her, locking away his wallet and the coins he's given Her. She controls his access to it. He will get them back in the morning if She feels he needs them. He fixes his gaze on Her as She unlocks his phone. She would see just how dirty he's been, and the shame intensifies. He's sure he's blushing.  
  
"Well, well, well, you have been busy, haven't you? That's quite the cock you're swallowing. You must've been hungry," She says.  
  
"Yes, Mistress, it was - it was very nice, Mistress," Alex says.  
  
"So are you going to tell me how you ended up with that magnificent lad in your mouth? Jesus, he looks like he'd be a great fuck. You really know how to pick them, don't you?" She says. "I wonder how much it'd hurt if I made you watch me fuck him."  
  
Alex can't comprehend that scenario at all. He hasn't ever considered what it would be like to be Dommed by them both together before. That would be - _oh God_. He doesn't know what to do with any of the emotions he's feeling at that moment. He's feeling a bit dizzy, and his dick is so hard. But he's too well-trained to give in. His body will hang on until She lets him come.  
  
"Please, Mistress, I can't-"  
  
She looks at him sharply, and he shrinks from Her gaze. "You can't what, Alex? Can't cope with a bit of teasing? You really are on edge tonight, aren't you if that's all it's gonna take to get you frustrated. But you know the rules. You'd better kneel there and tell me everything like a good little boy, then maybe I might think about letting you come. Go on, give me your hands. Time to bind you up so you don't touch yourself. I know what you're like."  
  
Alex whimpers with need, says nothing but 'yes, Mistress', and offers his hands to Her. She pulls up the jumper so it's tucked under his armpits, pushes the sleeves up, and binds his hands with a white scarf. Alex feels even more vulnerable now that he can't hide his arousal from Her. The scent of that jumper is fucking with his head, too, if he's being honest, and he has no idea how he'll hang on as long as he needs to while he makes his confession. He's never been this badly aroused for so long before, and his dick is aching.  
  
She sits back down and looks at him. He doesn't look away, waiting for the command to begin. But that isn't what he hears first. What he hears is the little click of his phone as She takes a photo of him kneeling there before Her.  
  
"No, no, wait, you need a gag, you little slut, that'll be perfect. I'm sure he'll love seeing how fucked up you got just wearing his jumper," She says.  
  
Alex pales at the very thought of having to show Greg that picture, and shakes his head pitifully at the thought of being gagged, but he doesn't resist as She ties another scarf around his head. She seems satisfied with this now and takes another photo.  
  
"Go on, look more frightened. I wanna see how scared you'd look at having to show him these photos. I mean, it seems only fair since he was so nice to take some photos of you sucking his dick like the dirty boy that you are. Did you tell him to do that? Did you tell him how much you like being photographed like this?" She says.  
  
Alex shakes his head, can't speak even if he'd been able to. He can already hear Greg laughing at him, seeing what he's been reduced to, and he's sure Greg will just make him kneel and make some more confessions to him after he shows him that photo, and break him all over again. God, this really is threatening to become a Thing, and Alex isn't sure he's really ready for this, even though it's all he's wanted for so very long. The reality of it is striking, it's moving too fast, surely, _surely_ , he can just have some time to get used to it before it becomes a Thing, but he'll be seeing Greg tomorrow, and he'll have to show him those photos, and he isn't sure he's going to make it through the recordings at all if he still has that hanging over him.  
  
Alex is only dimly aware of the camera going off again. He isn't really focused on sound, just on Her. She's put Her crown on, the one She always wears when he is being made to confess to Her. She is his Queen, his saviour, and forgiveness only comes through confession to Her. The crown itself is a delicate little gold crown with a halo of twelve stars and plenty of sparkling stones, something that could be worn to a ball, but She only wears it while he is kneeling at Her feet, and it always makes him obey. He feels he is kneeling at the feet of a goddess. There is a lot of intricate symbolism in it that She had explained to him before, because it wasn't just a crown, it meant something to Her, but he mostly glazes over that now because the mere sight of it is enough to get him in the right mood.  
  
"It's so nice how transparent you are with your kinks if he's managed to pick up so much just by sitting next to you. It's almost like you want to be called out on how dirty you are," She says.  
  
Alex can't decide whether to nod or shake his head at that, because the shame would be incredible. Before he can answer, She reaches over and removes the gag, and sits back, watching him.  
  
"Make your confession. Tell me exactly what you've been getting up to tonight," She says.  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Alex says. _God_ , he doesn't even know where to begin, his head's a complete mess. "Mistress, please forgive me, I've been a dirty boy again."  
  
"How did it start? Did you come on to him?" She asks.  
  
Alex shakes his head. "He-he came to me afterwards, I'd barely had time to change, and he just - he just says to me-" Alex tries to get the words out, but the very _nerve_ of Greg even asking him that question was still hard to take. He feels he hasn't had enough time yet to even begin processing what happened with Greg, and now he feels way out of his depth.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Alex swallows, stares at the ground, then looks back at Her. "'You g-get off on it, don't you?' That's what he said, Mistress. He locked the door, and he just said that, and I was too shocked to answer him, and I wouldn't lie, I couldn't lie to him, Mistress. He just- he knew. He knew that You knew too, that I-I get worked up sometimes afterwards."  
  
"He is a clever man if he's managed to suss so much out of you. And it is funny to see you get so worked up over it. It wasn't hard to notice because you finally started begging for sex like the pathetic little boy that you are. And I didn't always give it to you, did I?" She says.  
  
"No, Mistress, You didn't," Alex says.  
  
"I made you go to bed all hard and needy, didn't I? I made you sleep with your hands bound so you couldn't touch yourself. You should tell him that too. I think he'd like to know that particular detail, don't you?" She says.  
  
"I don't know, Mistress, maybe," Alex says. He won't give himself permission to even _think_ about how Greg might react to that, because joking about tying himself up to sleep is one thing, but knowing _She really does that to him_ is something else altogether, and he's not sure he's ready for Greg to know that.  
  
"What else did he say to you?" She says.  
  
"He-he backed me into a corner to make me confess to it. To. Well. To a lot of things, Mistress. No one else has managed to humiliate me as well as You do, Mistress, except for him."  
  
She smiles at that. "For someone who's not religious, you really do have quite a thing about confession, don't you? I'm pleased he likes that. I like that too, hearing you confess to being obscene and dirty. It looks good on you. What did he make you say?"  
  
Alex takes a minute to remember the precise words, because for him, it's important to get the details right. He'd scribbled some notes down before he'd left the studio, but they are all lost in his head now. He's right back in that dressing room as he kneels there before Her, and the weight of Greg's jumper feels like iron now, pressing him down as he tries to remember what Greg had made him say.  
  
"I-I'm a weird little - pervert. I-I - _God_ \- like it when you make m-me do stupid shit in front of people." Alex blushes, hates that he's used a swear word in front of Her, and takes the slap She gives him as punishment with no complaint. "I-I'm sorry, Mistress, it's what he made me say!"  
  
"I don't care. You don't use that language in front of me. You should know better than that," She says.  
  
She offers the hand She slapped him with, and he kisses it tenderly, asking for forgiveness. He gently rubs his face against the palm of Her hand, adoring the way She's touching him now, just a moment of gentle affection from the woman he loves.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mistress, I'm so sorry. I should not use bad words like that, I'm so sorry," Alex says.  
  
"So you should be. Was that all he made you say?" She says.  
  
"N-no, Mistress. There was one more, but - please don't make me say it, it's too embarrassing," Alex pleads.  
  
"Say it."  
  
Alex presses his bound hands into his forehead, trying to bring up the courage to say it. He knows - _he just knows_ \- She will make him recite everything Greg had made him confess the first time around, and the shame is crashing down on him all over again. It's beginning to get too much, and his dick is beginning to feel just so painful now. He wishes he'd just had sex with Greg, that would be a lot easier to confess to.  
  
"I-I get - please, Mistress, don't make me say it-" Alex says.  
  
"You know the rules, Alex. Say it, or you'll be punished," She says.  
  
Alex is almost willing to take a punishment at this point, but the sad thing is that it isn't the most embarrassing thing he will be forced to confess tonight, so he takes a moment to breathe before he speaks, adjusting the confession in his head so he isn't going to swear at Her again. "I get h-hard when you make me do stupid sh- _things_ in front of people."  
  
She laughs. "You really do, don't you? Even I've noticed that. You can't control yourself at all."  
  
"No, Mistress, I can't, I'm so sorry," Alex says.  
  
She leans forward, intrigued, resting Her chin on Her hand as She watches him. "Then what happened?"  
  
"H-He knows You do these things with me. You boss me around. He knows that. He knows I'm Your little boy and You humiliate me and tell me what to do," Alex says.  
  
"And does he know that because you told him?" She says.  
  
Alex shakes his head. "No, Mistress. He guessed. I just confirmed it. He even guessed that You like humiliating me in front of people too. I-I don't know how he guessed Mistress, but he did."  
  
"He guessed because you're so transparent, Alex. You like it when people notice how dirty you are," She says.  
  
"I do, I do like it when people notice," Alex says, agreeing with Her.  
  
"You do, you're such a dirty boy, and you want the whole world to know, don't you?" She says.  
  
Alex nods. "Yes, yes, I do. I want the whole world to know how dirty I am."  
  
Alex is vaguely aware of Her taking another photo of him, and it particularly stings given what he's just confessed to. _God_ , the very thought that She might just send that to people. Post it on the internet, even. She's got his phone, She could do anything with it if She really wanted to. Then everyone would know how dirty he really is. _God_. He closes his eyes for a moment, tries to settle himself down. He's nowhere near done yet, and he needs to keep his head clear.  
  
She pets his hair and kisses the top of his head, drawing a line under that conversation thread. "What else happened? What else did he do to you?"  
  
"H-He tried to get me to explain why I like it, why I - I get off on it, I mean, but I-I - it's not always _me_ , Mistress, it's him too. He gets off on it too, and I said that. And then he just-"  
  
Alex's voice gets stuck in his throat. Because he knows what happens next, and the sound of Greg's voice is just doing all sorts of dirty things to him. He wants to hide, he wants to touch himself _so very badly_ , but he can't.  
  
"Say it," She says, and Her voice is a challenge he can't resist.  
  
"He told me to touch myself. In front of him," Alex says, voice small and feeble because even just remembering that was arousing.  
  
"And did you?" She says.  
  
Alex nods. "I did, Mistress. He-he touched me, he felt me up, and he said, on your knees - on your knees _for me_ , and-and that's what I did, Mistress."  
  
"He touched you, did he? Before he made you kneel for him?" She says.  
  
"Yes, Mistress. He-he touched me, and he asked how many people I'd been on my knees for, Mistress," Alex says.  
  
"And did you tell him how many it's been now?" She says.  
  
"Yes, Mistress, though if I'm honest, I have lost count by now. Too many, Mistress," Alex says.  
  
She tuts at him. "It's not like you not to be on top of stats like that. I could remind you of every single one of them if you like."  
  
Alex shakes his head, desperately not wanting another distraction like that before he'd even finished this one. "No, no, Mistress, not yet, not now, please. I must finish my confession first."  
  
"Alright, as you wish. Keep going. How was it being on your knees for him? Did you like it?" She says.  
  
Alex nods furiously, because it's true. "I've wanted it so much, Mistress, to be on my knees before him. It felt so good. He was just so - big, and I was just so - little. He made me say how ashamed I felt and how much I was enjoying it, and he knew, Mistress. He knew I really like feeling ashamed, and- and he asked me what I like about being - about the kneeling, Mistress and I - _oh_ , he wouldn't let me touch myself until I'd answered his questions, Mistress. He was so very good at it."  
  
"Keep going. I like how well he knows what gets you going. I'd love to see it in person some day, you kneeling at his feet like the pathetic slut that you are, begging to touch yourself. And then I'd love to watch you squirm as I ride him," She says, a cruel smile crossing Her lips.  
  
Alex makes an involuntary noise at the images She conjures in his head. He really, _really_ wants this to be over so he can come at last, but there's still so much more to tell, and he's so frustrated now he can feel tears welling in his eyes. God, he's a mess. Because he knows exactly what happens next, and he's going to have to say all those dirty things again - to Her, to tell Her exactly what happens on the show that gets him all worked up. Because - because he's never really confessed to those things before, not to Her, he just. She knows Greg does things to him, and things just _happen_ during filming that just - get him wound up, but it's always felt - too much to just - tell Her exactly what happened. That always felt too much, and She'd never forced him to, which he appreciated. But now - _oh_ \- now he's going to have to tell Her, and he's sure his face is burning with shame now, and the tears are definitely falling. He's so ashamed by all of this, and it just feels so, so good.  
  
"Do I need to loosen your tongue, boy? I said, keep going," She says.  
  
"Please, please, I can't, it's too much," Alex cries.  
  
She reaches down and squeezes his dick, and a strangled cry gets caught in his throat, acutely aware that he really, _really_ can't make any noise, but he really needs to scream out in frustration and pain, and not being able to really hurts, as does the way She's squeezing him, just ever so slightly digging Her nails in to his burning, sensitive skin.  
  
"I said, keep going," She says as She lets him go. "What did he do to you that's got you so scared to speak?"  
  
Alex had to stare at the ground. It was the only way to cope. "H-He told me to touch myself and - and t-tell him all my dirty fantasies. Th-things on the show that I was getting off on. That's what he made me confess, Mistress."  
  
Alex doesn't see the excited look on Her face, but he hears how turned on She is as She speaks. "Oh, _that man_ , Alex. He really knows you very well, doesn't he? You'd better tell me exactly what those things were, because I'm just _dying_ to know. Go on, Alex, tell your Mistress what that man does to you to make you so needy."  
  
"The - the dances, t-the ones I showed you, remember? Those dances," Alex says.  
  
She smiled in recognition. "Well, that was obvious. I could see it in your eyes how far into subspace you were when you danced for him. God, I'd love to see that, too. I'd love to see him sing and make you dance like a little pet. I want to know how obscene those dances would get if we were somewhere private, because I bet he's got some really dirty moves lined up for you in that kind of situation."  
  
Alex whimpers, cries out, can't even _imagine_ what Greg would make him do if no one else but Her is watching. The dances were bad enough on stage. That level of obscenity is incomprehensible.  
  
"Go on, what else did you confess to?" She says.  
  
God, She's so eager now to hear these filthy things, and it's doing bad things to his head. Alex squeezes his eyes shut, tries to concentrate. "H-he made me pull down my trousers - t-to show him my long johns. In front of everyone. He was - he was just so _demanding_ , Mistress. He-he forced me to. Y-You can watch that outtake, if you like. S-series 7, episode 3, Mistress."  
  
"Thank you, Alex, what a good boy you are," She says, gently stroking his hair.  
  
That moment of praise makes Alex look up at Her, and he sees Her tapping away on his phone, ignoring him, and he knows what She's doing when he hears that clip playing, and She's laughing, and it's the kind of laugh that he knows is _at_ him, not _with_ him. She knows he's getting off on that, and the shame just doubles down on him. Alex is so sure he just looks hysterical. She knows now. She knows. _Oh, God, She knows._  
  
"You really are a dirty boy, aren't you? You'd have undressed completely if he'd asked, wouldn't you?" She says when She looks down at him.  
  
"Yes, Mistress, I obey him completely, Mistress," Alex says.  
  
"I can see that very clearly," She says. "Go on, what else did you confess to, you little pervert?"  
  
"The dog bed," Alex blurts out before he can stop to think about what he's doing. He needs to stop thinking and just speak, then this will be over soon.  
  
She laughs again, and Alex can't look at Her. "Oh, you little slut, that's _your_ little dog bed. What a little pervert you are, bringing it onto the show like that, just so you could get off on it while everyone laughs at you. I'm assuming you just told him it was a prop, and not something you actually sleep in when you're in trouble, right?" She says.  
  
Alex nods his head, he would never have told him _that_. _Oh God_ , the thought of telling Greg that bed is his, that he _does_ actually sleep in it, _fuck_ , his dick's so hard now, and he's trembling with need, shaking, desperate, as he kneels before Her. He knows what's coming next, what's left to confess to, and his throat's dried up. He's not sure he can speak. Can he even tell Her? It was so hard to tell Greg. He's not sure he can tell Her this one.  
  
"Don't you get too excited, Alex, we're not done yet. What else? Was there any more confessions you made for him?" She says.  
  
Alex nods, tries to speak, can't get the words out. She touches his cheek, and he shudders, can't bear any more sensation, it's all getting too much. He needs to come so badly, but he knows he won't be able to until he's told Her this one last thing. It's going to hurt so badly to tell Her this one thing, because he's still not really sure what to do with it, and it's so embarrassing, but he's not going to disobey, is he?  
  
"Oh, it must be a really bad one if it's got you shaking like this. Go on, Alex, tell your Mistress what he made you say," She says, Her voice soothing him a little.  
  
Alex cries into his hands a little, stops himself screaming in frustration, then forces himself to speak. "O-outtake. S-series 7, episode 6. D-daddy. I can't - I can't, Mistress. It's too much. That's all I can bear to tell you. It's just too hard, Mistress, I'm so sorry."  
  
Alex is sobbing now, his body hunched over as he sits down on his heels, the confession already too much. He's clasping his hands together as if he's praying, God knows why, closing his eyes tight as he listens for his voice, listens to Her watching him sit on his lap, calling - calling him-  
  
Just remembering that moment makes him curl up at Her feet, sobbing into the carpet. It's too much, it's too much, he's so weird, why did he say that? Why did Greg make him say that? His mind is a sludge of nothing but shame and his dick's still so very hard. His nerves are on fire, and the shame of it all, that She'll know this is the one that tipped him over the edge for Greg, that he gets off on this particular kink that he hasn't ever really told Her about, _God_.    
  
He is only dimly aware of what's going on around him. He's so lost in the shame and the pleasure of it that he barely feels Her foot press into his back, just gently pinning him down. It's commanding, but not necessarily forceful. It's comforting, in its own strange way. To know that She's still there, that She's in control, that he's going to be fine, that She'll take care of him.  
  
"Well, well, well, Alex, being that filthy in front of your parents, you really are a sick little pervert, aren't you?" She says, and Her voice breaks through his torment. "I'm honestly impressed you went through with it."  
  
Alex can't speak. He's incapable of speech now. He's broken again. He's been broken too many times tonight. He just can't anymore. He's a wreck. And he's still hard as a rock. He's too well-trained to simply give in. She hasn't said he can come yet, so he's still frustrated, and his dick's aching really badly now. He needs to come, he needs this to be over, because he's not sure he can handle what comes next.  
  
"Have I pushed you too far, Alex? Oh, you poor boy. You'll have to tell me about how you ended up sucking his cock later. Don't think you're getting out of this that easily. Come on, let go, you've done enough for tonight, you can come," She says.  
  
Her words are all he needs. He's not even in control of his own body anymore. Orgasm just courses through him like wildfire, and he's sure he blacks out for a moment. He's not really aware of anything except the deep feeling of relief and the deep ache in his dick from being worked so very hard all night.  
  
And then, the next thing he's aware of is Her gathering him into Her arms, and he's crying, he's sure he looks an absolute mess, but She's smiling, and She wipes his tears away with Her thumb, and in spite of its tenderness, his nerves are shot, and he can't speak. He just collapses into Her arms, grateful for Her affection.  
  
He's aware of Her unbinding his hands and gently removing the jumper, and She just sits with him for a long time, just gently stroking his hair, and calming him down. She gives him little soft kisses, and tells him what a good boy he's been, and She never lets him go until She's sure he's got out of that deep subspace he's been in for so long.  
  
Alex feels like he can breathe then; at the very least, he's stopped crying. He sits up, and She lets him go, getting to Her feet as he sits there and catches his breath. He's sort of aware of Her taking more pictures, but that's the least of his concerns right now. Everything feels so raw and sharp, but he feels so very good. He's never had a night like this before, and he's so sad it's going to end.  
  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, Alex. Then I'll go make some tea and we'll go to bed, yeah?" she says, lifting him to his feet.  
  
"Thank you, Mistress, you're very kind, Mistress," Alex says, about all he's capable of saying.  
  
She leads him to the shower - thank God they have an ensuite - and he stands there, numb, as she holds him close and washes him down like a child. The warm water is calming, as is her touch. She whispers to him, tells him how good he's been, gently massages his body, helps him come back from it all.  
  
He knows he's going to be okay when things just snap back into place in his head, and he becomes more aware of her and her needs. He's on his knees again, but it's with gratitude and love, and he would do this for the rest of his life if she asked. He uses his mouth on her for as long as she desires, taking delight in feeling her come, and then she's just holding him, thanking him, and her kiss is the most beautiful kiss he's ever had in his life.  
  
The five minutes or so that she's away from him is the hardest moment that night. He misses her intensely, he's not ready to be alone just yet, but he needs to let her go and make tea or he'll never recover. He cleans mindlessly, just for something to do, so he doesn't think about her too much. He reverently places her crown back in its special box, where it remains locked away until the next time he needs to confess.  
  
There's not much else to do except put his clothes away properly and put some pyjamas on. He only stops when he comes to pick up Greg's jumper, and sees the stains on it. He suddenly feels awful, because he'd tried so hard not to get it dirty, but he's made a mess on that too. Having to explain to Greg why he hadn't brought his jumper back made his guts twist in on themselves, but he was sure Greg would just smile and laugh, and the humiliation would be worth it. He puts it in the hamper with the other dirty clothes, promising to himself to clean it and bring it back as soon as he can. He's definitely not going to keep it. That would be too much.  
  
He kneels by the bed when he's done, waiting for her to return. She brings tea and a little chocolate, and he waits for her to get in before she invites him to join her. He takes his tea and snuggles up next to her. She kisses him, and he holds her close, never wanting to leave her side.  
  
Before Alex is allowed to sleep, there's one last ritual to do. She grabs his phone and shows him all the pictures she took, letting him see just how needy he was. She tells him how beautiful he looks, how much she loves the way he kneels and confesses to her, how she really was so proud of him for sharing those things with her.  
  
"I really wouldn't have made you say those things if you really didn't want to, you know. I know it's so hard for you to talk about. I probably could have made a decent guess at what they were though, it's not like you're subtle. I can tell when you're getting off on it, even if you're not always aware of it. It's like you can't get enough humiliation so you created an entire show just to get more. That really _is_ funny, you know. It's so funny how you think no one notices. Everyone knows, but I think you know that, don't you?" she says.  
  
"I try not to be obvious about it, but it's not always me. Sometimes, it's Greg pushing things too far. I know some people can see it, but so many don't, too. It's confusing. I'm not sure which one I really want. I think it's easier if it's still confusing," Alex says.  
  
"You know you can have a relationship with him if you really want one, don't you? If he's interested, of course. You know the rules. Besides, it'd be nice to see you with someone again. It's been too long since you had a boyfriend, and I think you need one. Someone regular. Not just anyone who asks for you," she says.  
  
"Oh, well, I mean, I don't even know if he's - it's just too soon to - I wouldn't want to - it might wreck it all, you know?" Alex says, unsure what he even wants.  
  
"I didn't say you had to, just that you can. Anyone who can humiliate you that well gets the go-ahead from me. And I want him too. You'd share him if I asked, wouldn't you?" she says.  
  
"Oh, I really think you'd need to ask him that," Alex says.  
  
"You just show him these photos I took. As a thank you for breaking you so well. I think he'd love to see how desperate he made you, don't you? Since he was so kind as to take some pictures of you being such a beautiful dirty boy," she says.  
  
"You really want me to do that? You really want me to just - show him all these photos?" Alex says. The very thought of it is just making him feel a little hysterical, now that he's actually seen the photos she'd taken. There are quite a lot of them, and he isn't sure if Greg would enjoy it or find it too overwhelming.  
  
"Yes, I think I do. I think he deserves to see how desperate you were when you got home after he'd broken you so well," she says.  
  
"Can we - maybe just one photo? I think showing him all of these might scare him off. He's ... still not sure about a lot of this, and I don't want to ruin this before it's even started. I don't want him leaving because of this," Alex says.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to scare him off before I've had a chance with him, that's for sure." She scrolls through the photos and shows him one. "How about this one? He might still be awake, why don't you text him and say thank you like the good boy that you are."  
  
Alex looks at the photo she's chosen. It's one from the start, when he's gagged and kneeling and bound, and he's never seen his dick look that hard and swollen before. He's looking at her, directly at her, and there's just so much desperation in his eyes that he's not always aware of until he sees it like this in her photos. "This one? Really?"  
   
"Yeah, that one. Why? Don't you like it?" she says.  
  
"Oh, I do like it. I like it very much. You're sure about this one? You want me to just ... text him instead?" Alex says.  
  
"Yeah, why not? Then it's done, and you won't have to worry about it tomorrow, because I know you'll worry about it and you won't do it, and I won't like that. Send it now. Then I know you've done it," she says.  
  
Alex feels relieved at that. It's not that he wouldn't have obeyed, but she knows him too well. He needs her to make him do it now, because he's not sure he'll have the courage to do it when she's not there. "Alright, I'll send this one. What - what do you want me to say to him? I-I don't know what to say to him. I can't just send him the photo, can I?"  
  
"You do what you like, you know him well, don't you?" she says.  
  
Alex swallows as he takes his phone back. He's surprised she's letting him control this bit, but he's grateful. He needs to pick his words carefully. He thinks for a moment before typing, _'thank you for a wonderful evening, Sir, my wife was very pleased when I got home xx'_. He shows her what he's written.  
  
"Is that alright? It's not too much, is it?" Alex tries not to panic, he hasn't hit _'send'_ yet, he can still change his mind.  
  
"I think it's fine. The kisses are cute, too. You didn't say you'd started calling him Sir, though, when did that happen?" she says.  
  
"Oh - oh, I forgot that part. That was when I was - after we'd - you know when I was sucking him - he-he made me call him Sir, and it was - _oh_." Alex can't help a little moan as he remembers it. "It was very nice."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it was. So how did you go from being made to confess to all those filthy things to sucking him off? How did all that happen then? Do you feel up to talking about that?" she says.  
  
"Oh- oh, well, we, er. After he made me confess, he, well. He broke me. My body obeyed him the way I obey you, it's so weird, but it was so good. And then - but he was so good at making me obey, but he'd never - he'd never done that before? And - we needed to talk, obviously, because we'd never - that was the first time we'd been - _sexual_ , and he made some tea, and it just - happened again. I-I got him all hard, and he asked what I was going to do about it, and I offered to - to pleasure him, and he moved me down between his legs, and broke me all over again. And he was just so sweet afterwards. So gentle. I would love to be with him again, but - there's just so much he doesn't know, and I don't know if he's ready yet. But maybe. I'll send him that photo. We'll see what happens after that," Alex says.  
  
She touches his cheek and pulls him into a lingering kiss. "Good boy. Broken three times in one night, that is a record for you, isn't it? What a good boy you've been for us both."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress," Alex says.  
  
"Go on, send him that photo. Don't you want to know how he'll react to seeing you like that?" she says, her voice full of gentle teasing.  
  
"Oh, I do, I do, yes, I'll send it," Alex says, and he giggles with her as he checks the text one more time. "Are you sure you want me to send this?"  
  
"Yes, send it! Go on, I dare you," she says.  
  
Alex loves her for how she encourages him like this, even though he feels so awkward about this. He's not good at flirting. He's not good at any of this kind of thing. But she kisses him, and her hand is gently squeezing him, and he finds his courage and sends it. There. It's done. He feels so dirty for sending him something that explicit, but it's not like Greg hadn't taken dirty pictures of him either. But it feels good too, like that was the best way to end the night.  
  
"Good boy, there, that wasn't so hard, was it?" she says.  
  
"It was the best picture, wasn't it?" Alex says.  
  
"Oh, for sure, I like that one very much. Just remember to take them off your phone and put them with the rest, you know what the boys are like," she says.  
  
Alex knows, doesn't need the reminder, but he appreciates it anyway, particularly after a day like today when he's been broken too much and his brain hasn't quite recovered yet. He's far too paranoid about being found out, even though he adores how it makes him feel. He checks his phone again, and once he's sure the message has been sent, he takes a moment to delete the message, just so there's no picture there for anyone to see.  
  
Alex might have squealed then as Greg sent his reply. He almost didn't want to open it, it had been so _forward_ , would he even want this?  
  
"Oh, he _was_ still awake," Alex says.  
  
"Oh, really? What'd he say?" she says, leaning in so she can see.  
  
Alex feels his stomach tying itself in knots as he opens it. "Oh, God. Greg. No, don't do this. _'You're a dirty boy, Alex, I'm glad she's willing to share you with me. I hope she enjoyed tormenting you. See you tomorrow, slut.'_ Oh, no."  
  
She laughs. "He really does get you, Alex, he really does. You're made for each other."  
  
Alex can't help blushing, because it's true. They _are_ made for each other. _'thank you, Sir, see you tomorrow. xx'_ Alex sends as a reply, and feels like he can put tonight to rest.  
  
"I really hope he's interested, because I really would love to be with him. And anyway, you deserve someone like him, not me. He'll treat you right. Then I can kneel before both of you, and I can't think of anything that would make me happier than that," Alex says.  
  
"Oh, don't tempt me, Alex, I might just turn up at a taping one day and make that happen," she says.  
  
Alex squirms, shifts at the images floating in his head. "Oh, no, not now, I can't take any more tonight, please."  
  
She kisses his cheek softly. "It's alright, I'm just teasing. Go on, clean up your phone, then you won't have to do it tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course."  
  
Alex spends a moment emailing all those delightfully dirty pictures to the private email they use to store their photos before he deletes them off his phone for good. "There. Done. No more incriminating evidence of tonight's activities," Alex says when he's finished. He gives her his phone and she shuts it away in her nightstand.  
  
"At least, none where the boys can see it. Alright. Come on, it's late. Finish your tea and we'll go to bed. You need to sleep, and I want to cuddle my favourite boy," she says.  
  
Alex does so gladly, enjoying the way she offers soft little kisses and hugs him tight, and tells him how much she loves him. And when they're done, and he's brushed his teeth, he curls up with her, happier than he's ever been before. It's been a wonderful night, and he's so grateful for them both and how beautifully dirty he was for them. 


End file.
